To Never Wish Well
by Akane Arihyoshi
Summary: Myde knew that no wishes could ever be made well. That hole in the ground was a disgrace by its very name." Slight Zemyx.


Title: To Never Wish Well

**Author**: Akane Arihyoshi

**Disclaimer**: Seeing as I didn't even use the actual method of turning someone into a heartless, I only can say that I don't own Myde, Demyx or Zexion. Or Ienzo either. Or Ansem.

**_I know that I didn't use the right somebody-to-nobody method. I know all about heartless. This made a better story, and so I wrote it this way. If you're only going to comment on the fact that this is not the right method, don't comment at all._**

**Dedication**: To anyone who ever cried from the very bottom of their heart when they had to kill Demyx in KHII. To all the authors on ffnet that have made me cry while reading their touching stories. To all the people who don't know what their life would be without Kingdom Hearts**. And to my reviewers. Always to them.**

* * *

The well stood there, just like any other day. What was it good for, anyway? It had run dry years ago, the only things at the bottom of it were pennies, thrown there by children who hoped for their absurd dreams to be realized. Wishing well, they called it. Myde wasn't stupid. He knew that no wishes were ever made well. That pit in the ground was a disgrace by its very name.

He passed it every day. No matter where he went, into town, to the church, or the school building, it was always on his way. He couldn't bring himself to be annoyed by this fact; it was just a normal, unchangeable part of his life. So it was consequently ignored.

But every so often, passing by it once more on his daily walks, Myde would reach into his pocket and pull out a coin, which he would then toss into the well. He never made a wish. He thought himself above such a petty childish game, but still that coin would fly from his fingers, falling down the hole to join with the many others, each holding on to the precious dream of a child. And he would walk on.

It was on one of these coin-tossing days that he met the girl he would fall in love with.

And another of these days when she died.

When Myde was told of the tragedy, he believed it to be a trick. Had such a thing really happened, the world surely would have ended. Had her death really taken place, Myde would have had no reason to live.

It was, however, only a matter of time before the sight of a body drove him to conclude that it had really happened. She was gone. And now it was time for Myde to be gone.

He had no idea where he was going. He just ran, ran until his grief forced him to stop, until the overwhelming pain caught up with him, and he cried.

Hours later, long after the sky had given way to the darkness of night, Myde looked up, composed enough to observe his surroundings. And there stood the well. Myde felt anger as he had never felt before, and as his heart wrenched with pain, he directed his next words at the stone wall of the well.

"A _wish," _he snarled, "Is that what you want from me? A wish?! Well take this."

"_I wish I never had my heart." _

As Myde fell back once more onto his side and sobbed, a very strange thing began to happen. You see, that well had only ever been a well, it had about as much magic as any rock could expect to have. But as Myde laid there, his heart in a million shattered pieces and his soul about to die, a powerful magic was unleashed. Maybe it was the unused wishes, the pennies Myde had thrown into the hole, lying there with no wish attached to them. Maybe destiny realized that the poor boy was beyond repair, and that not even time itself could heal this broken heart.

Myde fell into a deep sleep, and never awoke as Myde again.

And that was how the nobody of Ansem's apprentice Ienzo, Zexion, found him the next day.

Myde was no more. And out of heartbreak, Demyx was born.

-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-.:.-

The door to Zexion's room fell open.

The Organization's Number Nine stepped in, closing the door behind him. Without a word he climbed onto the bed next to Zexion. Pulling off a black glove, Demyx rested his hand on the other man's chest.

"You have no heartbeat," he said simply, when asked what he was doing. "I wondered…if it might have been just me. But you don't have a heart either."

Pulling his hand back, he let it rest against his own chest, feeling once more for the thump of his heart.

But nothing was there.

Myde's wish, true to the end.

* * *

A/N: So I know I should be working on that sequel, but...this begged to be written. I know, it's not the right method, but I thought this was just so...beautiful. You know?

Well, I was bored, so I was trying to think up writing prompts. I couldn't think of any, so I went to google and found a site with normal non-fanfiction writing prompts. Looked through those, and found "There's a wishing well, and you toss a penny into it and wish for something. But then it comes true! What would you have wished for, and what would happen after it came true?" and I thought "Let's mess around with some words, and voila! Wishing fountain, mounds of pennies, and...Demyx? No. Myde. Yes." and...a depressing story was born. I make no sense.

Please review? I really wanna know what you guys all think of this...even though it's nothing like my last story, ha.

Akane


End file.
